Sonic Adventure 3 Battle
Sonic Adventure 3 Battle is to be an upcoming sequel game to Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, and it is to be put on Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii-U, Nintendo 3DS, PS3 and Xbox 360 on June 2018. Plot Summary There's trouble in Station Square, Dr. Eggman has come up with another evil plan, and he's sent out Sonic's evil counterpart, Scourge, to turn everybody including the President and his Secretary into stone statues. Choose the hero side story or the dark side story, it's time to save the universe 1 way or the other. Voice Cast Members * Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic and Metal Sonic (voices) * Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices) * Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Tails Doll (voices) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices) * Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices) * Richard Kind as Big the Cat and Metal BIg (voices) *Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices) *Adam Young as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices) *Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voices) *John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices) *Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices) *Russi Taylor as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices) *Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo and Metal Mighty (voices) *Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as E-102 Gamma (voice) *Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices) *Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (voices) *Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko and Metal Speedy (voices) *Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn and Metal Sally (voices) *Jack Black as Chowder the Mouse and Metal Chowder (voices) *Tara Charendoff as Bunnie Rabbot and Metal Bunnie (voices, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) *Timothy Dalton as Thunder the Lion and Metal Thunder (voices) *Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian (who returned in Sonic X season 4 episode 79: The Return of Cosmo), Froggy (voices) *Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk and Metal Forrest (voices) *Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel and Metal Ally (voices) *Eddie Murphy as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices) *Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferrett and Metal Sparkles (voices) *Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorm (voices) *Greg Cipes as Jet the Hawk and Metal Jet (voices) *Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow and Metal Wave (voices) *Jess Harnell as Storm the Albatross (voice) *Selena Gomez as Mina Mongoose (voice) *Bindi Irwin as Marine the Raccoon and Metal Marine (voices) *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voice) *Jim Cummings as the President of Station Square (voice) *Tress MacNeille as the President's Secretary (voice) *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Gerald Robotnik (in flashback video clips) (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Deem Bristow respectively) *Dan Green as Bark the Polar Bear (voice) *Jim Parsons as Bean the Dynamite (voice) *Seth Green as Fang the Sniper (voice) *Rachael Lillis as Maria Robotnik (in flashback sequences) and Maria the Hedgehog (re-incarnation) (voices) *Corey Burton as Mephiles the Dark (voice) *Ryan Drummond as Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's evil counterpart (voice) *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Rotor the Walrus (voice) *Cree Summer Francks as Nicole the Holo-Lynx (voice) *John Kassir as Rocko the Hawk (voice) *James Arnold Taylor as Fargle the Echidna (voice) Nintendo 3DS Controller Configuration A Button: Jump/Attack B and X Buttons: Punch, Dig, Kick, Signal Whistle, Throw and Look Y Button: The Action Window R and L Buttons: Rotate the camera Control Stick: Move your playable character around Start Button: Begin or pause the game you're playing Transcripts * Sonic Adventure 3 Battle commercial script * Sonic Adventure 3 Battle game and story script